Mai Taniyama's Fairy Tales
by Sparkling.Tears.Make.Bubbles
Summary: Mai is sleeping with Masako hiding under 100 mattresses? Takigawa, Ayako, and Yasu come home to find their porridge eaten? Mai and Naru have a race to see who is better? Masako tries to eat Naru? Naru turns things gold with a selfish touch? Watch some of the best fairy tales come to you Ghost Hunt style. (If you want to see a specific tale, just ask and I'll try to make it happen.)
1. Hansel and Gretel 1

**I really should work on my other stories, and I will, but I can't get this out of my head. So I'm making a story called Mai Taniyama's fairy tales.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fairy tales or Ghost Hunt. **

**Now let's start!**

_Hansel and Gretel: Mai and Naru_

In the edge of the forest in a far away land, there lived a girl named Mai Taniyama. She lived with her obnoxious mother, Ayako, and her overprotective father, Houshou.

On the other side of the woods lived a young narcissistic, tea-loving jerk named Naru along with his guardian Lin. The young idiot, ahem, I mean to say boy, fell in love with the beautiful maiden from across the woods and would each day travel to meet with her.

Takigawa, however, was not fond of Naru (I mean he obviously had _very _good reasons, what with Naru being such a... wait, don't let me lose our tale). Takigawa banned Mai from seeing the man, and even after Ayako hit him a ton of times with her trusty handbag that must have mounds of bricks, he would not budge from his decision.

Our two protagonist's love was so true and (somehow) pure, that Lin would guide Naru through the woods and the two would secretly meet with Mai each day.

Well, Naru is an idiot, whether he admits it or not, so even though this particular day Lin was ill, and Naru had no idea how to navigate the forest, he went to see Mai anyways. Surprisingly, neither of them knew of the evil witch Masako lurking in her candy house in the woods.

They met in the woods and spent their time speaking of stupid lover things, and soon the sun had set.

"Naru, where is Lin today, don't you have him take you home each day?" Mai spoke a question as they were about to part.

"He fell ill."

"Then I must walk you home. You know your way around the forest terribly."

"But you need to get home."

"I don't care!"

"You should, stupid."

"Please?" Mai gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." The puppy dog eyes were the idiot's weakness. "But you must make me tea."

"Narcissistic tea-loving jerk..." She muttered as they walked in a completely random direction.

The two walked until midnight in the completely wrong direction. At about one in the morning, they saw a creepy bat sitting on a tree, which screeched so creepily, they ran away from it. They ran from it until they reached a little house, which they saw was built of bread and covered with cakes, but that the windows were of clear sugar.

"I wonder if that is real candy..." Mai spoke.

"Baka, it's a house. Don't eat it."

"Just one bite?" She begged. She was hungry.

Thankfully for her, he was too. "Fine. Just a bit."

Naru reached up and broke off a little of the roof to try how it tasted, and Mai leaned against the window and nibbled at the panes. Then a quiet and calm voice cried from inside:

"Nibble, nibble, gnaw. Who is eating my home?"

And Naru, being the idiot, oops, I mean honest and dashing male he was, spoke in return, "two lost lovers who happened to be hungry."

"Come in, come in, I just put tea on the stove." The witch, or for the sake of our protagonists who are too ignorant to think there is a such thing as witches even though they can believe in ghosts, Masako, spoke.

"No thank you ma'am, I like Mai's tea and hers only."

"Well then she can make us some."

"Fine with me." And with that, Naru waltzed into a witch's house to his own probable doom.

**Heehee, I like how well this seems to be turning out! :D I hope you enjoy it, and after this, I'm either doing The Three Little Pigs, Princess and the Pea, or Goldilocks. And let me just say I'm going to ****_thoroughly _****enjoy this :D**

**Yasu: Where am I? *pout* **

**Me: Just wait Yasu, you'll have the best part. *evil wink***

**SPR: Oh no... what has she done...**

**Yasu and me: Please review! **


	2. Hansel and Gretel 2

**I'm sorry, I didn't realize that the last chapter was so short D: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hansel and Gretel, Ghost Hunt, and Iloveanimex's story has nothing to do with mine.**

_Hansel and Gretel: Mai and Naru 2_

"Mai. Tea." Naru ordered.

"No."

"Why?"

"You pulled me in to a stranger's house and ordered me to make you a drink when she already has one."

"Fine. I'll drink hers then." And he took a sip.

And so he did. Mai was getting sick of him. He was acting worse than usual.

"I'm going to go help her in the kitchen." So Mai wandered around a bit until finding a small kitchen full of candy and other sweet things. Now Mai apparently had a oh-so rare smart moment, because she finally realized Masako was a witch.

"Witch!?" She yelled.

"Yes. And Naru is going to be mine and mine forever. So get in the oven deary.

"What?" Mai rolled her eyes.

Masako grabbed her and pushed her very close to the hot oven.

"Ouch! Let go! Naru!"

Naru ran in, only to find a rather sexy cat fight. Mai's clothes had been torn so that there were no longer sleeves and her skirt reached just past her bum. Her dress had been cut in half and the top stopped just above her belly and right under her bra. Masako's witchy kimono was shredded basically to pieces, the sleeves still intact.

"The oven's not even on, Miss Hara." Naru said as if any smart person would notice this.

"Is too." She leaned in to check, and Mai kicked her in and shut the door.

"Thanks Naru, you saved me." Mai smiled. "Let's go."

Naru grabbed her hand lovingly and exited the house. "I'm sorry I was rude earlier."

"It's okay." Mai smiled and kissed him.

He continued to kiss back until they were interrupted by a cough.

There stood a man named Yasu, who was devilishly handsome. Oh, and Ayako, Lin, and Takigawa.

"Who is that devilishly handsome man?" Lin and Naru asked.

"I am Yasu, Takigawa's secret lover."

Takigawa blushed. "Liar."

"Then why are you blushing so, my sweet?" Yasu asked Takigawa.

"Am not... Mai, it's obvious you love this man so much that you killed a witch to save him... you two can date."

"Yay!" The two smiled as they gazed into each others eyes and kissed. The End.

**Okay, yet again that was short, and I thought it would be longer. So the next one is Little Red Riding Hood. It'll probably be up in about 12 hours. :D I'm going to either make it two long parts, or one long part. I will not have it be two short parts.**

**Yasu: ...That was stupid.**

**Me: Yasu, be patient.**

**Yasu: Fine.**

**SPR: Oh no... *sweat drop***

**Everyone: Please review! **


	3. Little Red Riding Hood

**I'm sorry this chapter is late. I was halfway through writing it when the power went out. The next day, I got sick and had to stay in bed. But here is the chapter! Special thanks to Peace123 for their review, which made me laugh: **"Mai is sleeping with Masako hiding under 100 mattresses?" Ok, I'll legit admit that I didn't get as far as "hiding under 100 mattresses" . . . . I was like, da fudge? When I read the summary . . .

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt or Little Red Riding Hood. My story is not related to Iloveanimex's.**

_Little Red Riding Hood: Little Red Riding Mai_

Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there lived a young girl named Mai. Mai lived with her evil mother, Masako, and her devilishly handsome brother (who made _all_ the girls, and a few boys, swoon). She had a grandmother whom she loved and adored who lived in the woods. Her name was Ayako.

When Mai was but a wee lassie, Ayako gave her a little red cloak, and Mai became known as: 'Little Red Riding Mai'.

But sadly, the old lady had not much longer to live, for she was dying of a terrible disease, known as STD, ahem, I mean... nope, I got nothing.

"Little Red Riding Mai, deliver this basket of goodies to your grandmother who is dying of STD, and please stray from the path because there is a terribly violent child abducting wolf in the woods." Masako asked one day.

"Shouldn't I stick to the path, then?"

"..."

"Get going." Masako then turned her attention to Yasuhara, who was flirting with Takigawa.

Mai reluctantly walked out of the house with a basket of things she didn't want to take to her purse-whacking grandmother, who lived in another village.

As she was walking through the woods, sticking to the path unlike what her evil mother told her, she met with a wolf named Lin. He looked like an extremely sexy man in a wolf outfit.

Lin, who was very hungry and enjoyed eating people for no apparent reason, decided to eat Mai. Then he remembered he couldn't because of some woodcutters working nearby in the forest.

So instead, he asked her where she was going.

The poor child, who did _not_ know that it was dangerous to talk to Lin, thinking he was a man in a suit, said to him, "I am going to see my grandmother Ayako who has STD and give her this basket full of stuff and goodies."

"Does she live far away?" Lin asked.

"Oh. It's quiet a ways away, but as long as I stick to the path, I will get there in no time at all.."

"Well I'll go and see her too. But don't you think it would be nice to giver her some flowers?" Lin replied, pointing to an assortment of daises.

"Good idea!" Mai smiled at Lin before picking lovely flowers for her ill grandmother.

Lin ran as fast as he could and reached her house in no time flat.

_'Knock, knock, knock.' _He tapped on the wood.

"Who's there?" Ayako asked in her creepy old lady voice.

"Your grandchild, Little Red Riding Mai, who has brought you an assortment of things in a basket from my mother to comfort you since you have STD."

"STD!? No! I'm just sick! I'm going to kill Masako when I'm better! Oh, and the door's unlocked, I'm in my room."

The wolf opened the door and then immediately fell upon Ayako and ate her. He then shut the door and got into the grandmother's bed, expecting Little Red Riding Mai, who came after a while.

_'Knock, knock, knock.' _She tapped on the wood.

"Who's there?" Lin asked, mocking Ayako's voice

Little Red Riding Mai, hearing the voice of the wolf, was at first afraid. But she was stupid and foolish and simply answered, "It is your grandchild Little Red Riding Mai, who has brought you an assortment of things in a basket from my mother to comfort you since you have STD."

Lin cried out to her, softening his voice as much as he could, "Just open the door. I'm in my bed."

Little Red Riding Mai entered the house and walked into the room, setting the basket on the table and sitting on a stool next to the bed. She noticed something was off about her grandmother, and started making fun of the way she looked.

"Grandmother, what big arms you have!"

"All the better to hug you with, my dear."

"Grandmother, what big legs you have!"

"All the better to run with, my child."

"Grandmother, what big ears you have!"

"All the better to hear with, my child."

"Grandmother, what big eyes you have!"

"All the better to see with, my child."

"Grandmother, what big teeth you have got!"

"All the better to eat you up with."

And, saying these words, Lin jumped at her.

Mai kicked him in the face and ran, screaming around the house.

A local hunter and woodcutter named Naru, hearing the noise, ran into the house.

"Lin!? Stop trying to abduct children and get back to work!" Naru yelled at his wolf/human assistant.

The wolf pouted and left.

"Who are you?" Mai asked.

"The man of your dreams. I apologize for my foolish assistant. He appears to have eaten your grandmother."

"Oh, it's alright."

"I own a hunting and woodcutting business, will you become my assistant?"

"Sure!"

And they all lived happily ever after. Except for Ayako, who was dead, and Masako who was never satisfied.

**Next, I'm going to do Goldilocks. :D I'm actually having lots of fun doing this. I hope you guys like my story.**

**Yasu: Bubbles... where am I?**

**Me: WAIT!**

**Yasu: ... D: wait... the bears eat Goldilocks, right?**

**Me: *wink***

**Mai: B-but I'm probably Goldilocks!? T_T**

**Me and Yasu: Please review~**


	4. Goldilocks and the Three Bears

**Okay, so I'm REALLY bored right now, so after I finish Goldilocks, you might get another story. Thanks for your review Silent Neko. It really made me laugh (because that was my thoughts on Lin too).**

"So Lin is the local pedo...JK JK this story made me laugh"

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt or Goldilocks, and my story is not related to Iloveanimex's **

_Goldilocks and the Three Bears: Mai and the Three Idiots_

Once upon a time, there was a young, foolish girl named Mai. She was a strange girl who goes for walks in forests and breaks into peoples homes only to steal food and wreck the house. Well, not _yet, _she wasn't.

But one day, the day our story takes place on, she went for a walk in the forest. Pretty soon, she came upon a small house. She knocked and, when no one answered, she walked right in because it obviously seemed the right thing at the time to do.

The first room she entered was a small kitchen built for three. At the table in the kitchen, there were three bowls of porridge-like food.

Mai was hungry, and she didn't see anyone to stop her, so she tasted the porridge from the first bowl. (Because you know, it's not like it may have drugs to knock her out or anything...)

"This porridge is too hot!" The very picky porridge eater exclaimed.

So, she tasted the porridge from the second bowl.

"This porridge is too cold," She shivered.

So, she tasted the last bowl of porridge.

"Ah, this porridge is just right," She commented happily as she ate it all up.

After she'd eaten the food she doesn't know anything about, she decided she was feeling a little tired. So, instead of walking home to rest like any logical person would do, she walked into the living room where she saw three chairs (wow, three bowls, three chairs? I doubt _any one_ would live there!).

Mai sat in the first chair to rest her feet.

"This chair is too big!" She complained, now getting upset with chair comfortability.

So she sat in the second chair.

"This chair is too big, too!" She whined like the spoiled brat she is.

So she tried the last and smallest chair.

"Ah, this chair is _just right_," she sighed. But just as she settled down into the chair to rest, it broke into pieces! This is probably due to all the porridge the fatty protagonist ate.

Mai was very tired by this time, so she went upstairs to the bedroom.

She lay down in the first bed, but complained it was too hard.

Then she lay in the second bed, but it was too soft for her.

Then she lay down in the third bed and it was just right. Mai fell asleep.

As she was sleeping, the three idiots came home. The three idiots were in this order: Takigawa Houshou, Ayako Matsuzaki, and Masako Hara.

"Someone's been eating my porridge," growled Takigawa.

"Someone's been eating my porridge," said Ayako.

"Someone's been eating my porridge and they ate it all up!" cried Masako in her bratty little voice that- oh, let's continue on with the story.

Next, they walked into the living room to sit down hungry, when they noticed their chairs had been messed with as well.

"Someone's been sitting in my chair," growled Takigawa.

"Someone's been sitting in my chair," said Ayako.

"Someone's been sitting in my chair and they've broken it all to pieces," cried Masako in her whiny baby voice.

They decided to look around some more and when they got upstairs to the bedroom, Takigawa growled, "Someone's been sleeping in my bed,"

"Someone's been sleeping in my bed, too" said Ayako.

"Someone's been sleeping in my bed and she's still there!" exclaimed Masako in utter shock and bemusement.

Just then, Mai woke up and saw the three idiots.

She screamed, "Help!" And she jumped up and ran out of the room.

The idiots chased her as Mai ran down the stairs, opened the door, and ran away into the forest. And she never returned to the home of the three idiots in fear of her foolish life.

The three idiots then proceeded to sue her for breaking an entry, theft, and damaging their house.

**XD I like writing these! Next I plan on The Three Little Pigs, or Princess and the Pea.**

**Yasu: Why wasn't I in that one?**

**Me: You have ****_no _****patience.**

**Mai: ...!?**

**Me: Oh shoot... run!**

**Yasu: Review, my sweethearts. *blows a kiss to the reader***


	5. Princess and the Pea & Three Little Pigs

**I love love love The Princess and the Pea, it was always one of the best stories ever! I loved it sosososo much! So that's what I'm doing! :3 I hope you like this story because I know I'll love it, even if it is pretty short. Depending on the length of it, I may just make The Three Little Pigs in this chapter too.**

**Thank you to Guest for your review. **

:I really love how they aren't in character! (Except for Masako, you nailed  
her ;)) but anyway... I cannot wait till the next story. (Heres me hoping for  
princess and the pea.)

**T_T now I'm checking out my window every five minutes trying to figure out if you're watching me or something...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt or The Princess and the Pea.**

_The Princess and the Pea: Mai and the Masako-thing_

There was once a stubborn, tea-loving, narcissistic prince named Naru.

Naru's mother, Luella, wanted him to get married and settle down but Naru had other ideas, being a lonely bachelor whose thoughts were of himself only. So he decided to make it difficult on his mother.

"She must be a real Princess." He declared before setting out on a long journey across the land to find the perfect woman he would never find. There was always something wrong. I mean, there were plenty of princesses, but whether they were real princesses he had great difficulty in discovering. He thought there was always something which was not quite right about them.

"She's a neat freak, she's too sloppy, she's too mean, she's too nice." He quickly went about rejecting each and every princess he laid eyes upon. So at last he had come home again, and he was very happy because there were no more left to judge and leave.

"Noll! You didn't bring home a _single_ one!?"

"Nope. All of them were terrible."

"Picky boy. Just you wait."

Well, he did wait, and one evening there was a terrible storm; it thundered and lightninged and the rain poured down. Indeed it was a fearful storm.

In the middle of the storm somebody knocked at the town gate, and the sexy beast King, Yasu himself, sent to open it.

It was a princess who stood outside, but she was in a terrible state from the rain and the storm. She looked lick a freaking hobo! But she said she was a princess, and who would lie of such things?

_'Well we shall soon see if that is true,'_ thought Luella, but she said nothing to the girl except asking her name.

"Mai Taniyama." The young girl answered with a bow.

The Queen Luella then went into the bedroom, took all the bed clothes off and laid a stupid, arrogant, annoying, and selfish pea under 100 mattresses.

That night, Masako the pea squeaked ever so softly and annoyingly from under the mattresses, a lump under Mai's back, annoying her thoroughly.

In the morning, they asked her how well she slept.

"Oh I slept dreadfully!I have hardly closed my eyes the whole night! Heaven knows what was in the bed. I seemed to be lying upon some hard thing, and my whole body is black and blue this morning. It is terrible! " Mai replied.

They saw at once that she must be a real princess when she had felt the freaky and annoying Masako pea through 100 mattresses. Nobody but a real princess could have such delicate skin, because, you know, you can't be sensitive since you're not a princess.

So the prince took her to be his wife, even though he didn't want to, but grew to love her for her amazing tea. And her body.

As for Masako the pea? She was killed because nobody liked her at all, her grave is at the bottom of the ocean if sharks haven't ripped her rotting corpse to shreds yet.

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Three Little Pig or Ghost Hunt and my story is not in any way associated with Iloveanimex's, though I suggest you read hers because it's really good. **

_The Three Little Pigs: The Three People who were attacked by a random person who destroyed their homes for the sake of being fat and eating more than they need to._

Once upon a time, there were three people. They're names were Masako, Yasu, and Mai.

One day, their guardian Ayako kicked them out of the house and told them to make their ways in the world.

This meant houses.

Masako, being the stupidest, decided to make a house of straw. Because, you know, that couldn't possibly blow down!

Well, little did she know there was a man Named Oliver Davis with a hunger for eating people as well as amazing psychic abilities.

As soon as Masako built her home of straw, _'Knock, knock, knock'_ rattled upon the door.

"Little... Masako, little Masako, let me in."

"Not by the hair on my chinny chin chin."

"You have hair there?"

"Yes I do. Now be gone, away with you."

"Then I'll huff, and I'll puff and I'll blow you're house in!"

And Oliver Davis used his psychic abilities to knock dow- ha. What am I kidding? It' made of straw! He just poked it and it caved in.

Masako ran around squealing like a pig before Oliver fell upon her and ate her all up. Next was Yasu.

Yasu had decided to make a house of brick, since he was so smart on top of him being gorgeous, amazing, charming, stylish... wait... back to the story.

"Little Yasu, little Yasu, let me in."

"Not by the hair on my chinny chin chin."

"You have hair there?"

"Yes I do. Now be gone, away with you."

"Then I'll huff, and I'll puff and I'll blow you're house in!"

And Oliver Davis strained to use his psychic powers, but Yasu just laughed.

"Ha! I used psychic bricks! Now be gone before I call the cops!"

Oliver ran to the third house, a house of stone.

Who built the house? You ask. Uh, well there's only one left. Mai.

_'Knock, knock, knock.'_ He tapped on the door.

"Little Mai, little Mai, let me in."

"The door's open. Do you want tea?"

Oliver was shocked, but he entered the room and sat at the table.

They started exchanging pleasantries throughout the time, and soon Oliver went home, only to return the next day.

They went about the same routine until the day Oliver asked her to marry him, and soon they lived happily ever after.

Who said a wolf and a pig couldn't have love?

**...I know, it's not too funny, but I'm tired. It's 3am, but I want to post this before I sleep. And I'm sorry about the last line, I tried to make it meaningful...**

**Yasu: Go to bed, Bubbles.**

**Me: No... do you know what Mai did to me last time?**

**Mai: *puts on Jeff the killer mask* Go to sleep, to sleep, to sleep, to sleep...**

**Me: T_T meany! *runs away***

**Lin: Review... **

**Yasu: More enthusiasm! Review and Lin will give you a kiss! *winks***

**Lin: ...**


	6. The End

**I've been off for a while, but I'm back and finishing my story :3**

**ENJOY.**

**Disclaimer: I don't on Ghost Hunt, the fairy tales, or Iloveanimex's story.**

_Mai Taniyama's Fairy Tales: The End_

Yasu snapped the book shut. "So what do you think so far, guys?

The teams faces were all shocked and horrified.

"I... witch?" Ayako muttered. "Evil... witch...? STD?"

"Flirting with Takigawa?!" The Monk freaked.

"...I'm evil in all of it? Naru ate me?" Masako said.

"Kinky, right?" Yasu smiled. He did the right thing when he wrote these.

"Why are Naru and I lovers in every story?" Mai asked. At first, she had been laughing. Yasu didn't get it. He did an amazing, and sexy, job. Right?

"...Pedowolf..." Lin muttered. He turned to the deadly silent Naru. "Can I call my shiki?"

"Why am I present for all of this?" John asked. Having been in none of the stories, Yasu could see why he'd ask that.

Before he could reply, however, everyone started yelling at him as well as each other.

"What is this bullcrap!?" A few yelled.

"Why am I not the one kissing Naru!" Masako asked in a raised voice.

"Because he's mine! ...In the stories." Mai yelled before mumbling.

"What! I am so amazing that neither of you deserve me!"

"Then why did you go on a date with Masako?" Ayako asked.

"Miss Hara blackmailed me!"

"She did?" Lin asked.

Everyone was staring at Naru for a few moments. And in those moments, it was completely silent.

"Was not!"

"Were too!"

"Then why don't you tell them how I blackmailed you!"

"No!"

"Yes! I think they deserve to know, Mr. Oliver Davis!"

"WHAT?!" They all- except Lin and Yasu who figured it out in a matter of minutes on the Bloody Labyrinth case- yelled.

"... That was a secret, Miss Hara."

"Not anymore~!"

"You're THE Oliver Davis!?" Takigawa yelled.

"I always expected a mature young man. But not THAT young!" Ayako yelled.

"Guys, can we all be rational here and calm down?" John asked. Poor John...

"..." Lin backed away to his office.

"You're a famous guy!? No wonder you're so narcissistic!"

"Jealous you can't have what you want, Mai?" Naru asked.

"NARCISSISTIC TEA LOVING JERK!"

Yasu stood and attempted to slowly back out of the office unseen. But Naru had already locked the door.

Poor Yasu. Poor, poor Yasu...

**Me: Meep. It's so short .-. **

**Yasu: *on the ground laughing***

**SPR: *dark aura* Kill... Yasu...**

**Yasu: And... Bubbles...**

**Me: RUUUUUUUN! *sprints off***

**John: *reading from script* Review... my sexies... wink and blow kiss. *turns bright red* I don't wanna say that...**

**Yasu: *winks* Bye~**


End file.
